Weapons
Weapons are the most essential things in Respawnables,needed to deal damage to your opponents,eventually leading to their imminent deaths.Respawnables provides a variety of weapons to cater to everyone's personal choice,from classic weapons like the Shotgun and Revolver,to fictional weapons like the Proton Gun and Noisy Cricket.Learn all about them here! Firing Types Before reading this,it is recommended you read about the two firing types that Respawnables has,such that you have a better understanding of the terms,which will be used often in the wikipedia. *Single Shot *Automatic Shot Tactics These tactics can be effective in defeating enemies,depending on the gun used.They are,but are not limited to: *Surpressive Fire *Run And Gun *Backup *Meat Shield *Camping *Ambush *Death from A Far Machine Guns Machine guns usually have 30 or more bullets in them,allowing for much damage to be dealt,but only if most of them hit the opponent.They are: *Rookie Machine Gun *Assault Rifle *Heavy Machine Gun *Little Italy *Scoped Assault Rifle *Dual Machine Guns *Guitar Machine Gun *Elite Assault Rifle *Winter Ghost Rifle *Proton Gun *Chemrail *Siege Cannon *Zap Gun Handguns Handguns are guns that each can be held in one hand when holding and''' firing,without any support from '''ANYTHING.They are: *Blunderbuss *Noisy Cricket *Plasma Punch (Hehe,HANDgun) *Dual Pistols *Revolver *Dual Sub-Machine guns *Witch Hunter Guns *Flare Gun *Duel Grenade Pistols *Dual Revolvers Note:Do not confuse these guns with the Shotgun or any similar weapon,as although they seem to be supported with just one hand in the Preview section,they are actually supported with both the player's hand and back.In addition,they are held with both hands when firing and running,which is why it cannot be considered a hand gun. Explosives Explosive guns are guns that cause explosions when a bullet is fired and hits something.One way to identify them is by using the weapon to autokill yourself without the help of the gas barrels,players,or any other potentially lethal object.If you are successful,it is an explosive weapon.They are: *Bazooka *Missile Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle *Noisy Cricket *Howitzer Gun *Dual Grenade Pistols *Plasma punch *Scoped Rocket Launcher Heavy Weapons Heavy Weapons are,as the name suggests,heavy weapons.One characteristic of Heavy Weapons is that the player will tend to put them on the ground after showing off his weapon.They are: *Heavy Machine Gun *Howitzer Gun *Siege Cannon Scoped Weapons Scoped Weapons have scopes on them that allow you to zoom in on your surroundings,allowing you to have a better view of whatever you are looking at.They are: *Sniper Rifle *Scoped Assault Rifle *Anti Material Sniper Rifle *Scoped Rocket Launcher Shotguns Shotguns are a special type of gun,able to defeat ANNIHALATE enemies at close range,with or without headshots.Only really high health-enhancing armor could withstand a bullet,and even then,it would leave them extremely vunerable to the next.They are: *Shotgun *Double Barreled Shotgun *Blunderbuss Skill-reducing Weapons Skill-reducing weapons can lower the health,agility or accuracy of an opponent,making him an easier target to eliminate.Currently,the only two weapons which have such an ability are: *Stake Launcher *Proton Gun *Zap Gun Category:Respawnables